InSaNiTy
by Silver Mist
Summary: Quatre's life of fighting terrorism in the conference room and finding love on the streets of China. 4xOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver:** -_evil laughter_- Fluffy romance for Quatre! Strange title, but matches very well with the story that I wrote—

**Mist:** -_whack_- Hey! I wrote this too, you know. Don't hog the spotlight.

**Silver:** -_scoffs_- Anyways, takes place after Endless Waltz and contains all original pairings—

**Mist:** Except for Quatre. -_eyes turn starry_- My dear, sweet Quatre...

**Silver: **-_gagging_- As if.Now on to the disclaimer. We, unfortunately, do not—

**Mist: **-_screams_- No! We don't own Gundam Wing! How can this be? I can't believe I don't own Quatre! No! Why must the world be so cruel! Why? -_sobs hysterically_-

**Silver:** -_pats Mist on the head-_ I know, I felt the same way when I realized that I don't own Heero. Although I am over the fact that I do not own Gundam Wing, I refuse to accept that Heero belongs to Relena.

**Mist**: -_hugging photo of Quatre_- My beloved Quatre…-_dashes off_-

**Silver:** _-raises eyebrow- _I hope she's not doing anything stupid. Anyways, moving on to the story before we bore you all to death. Without any further ado—

**Chibi Mist:** -_bounds in with a bag of sugar- _Storytime! Sugartime! Storytime! Sugartime!

**Silver:** -_eyes widen- _How did she find the sugar? Mist! -_chases after Mist-

* * *

_

**InSaNiTy  
Chapter 1**

Quatre sighed and allowed his eyes to wander around the faces in the room, finally settling on Richard Evans, the conservative L3 delegate currently speaking. Once he was out of this conference, he planned to take an entire week off. He should definitely ask Rashid too book him the next flight to Earth.

"Do you agree, Mr. Winner?"

Quatre snapped out of his reverie and focused back on Richard. He racked his brain for what Richard had been saying. Fortunately, Shane Carter, one of the more liberal delegates, interrupted.

"That's absurd! I see no reason for us to childishly blame Earth."

"I am not childishly blaming Earth," Richard defended, standing up and glaring down at Shane. "There is reasonable doubt that Earth is behind the attacks. They have never been one to obey the rules. They think they can just do whatever they want."

"There is _no_ reason as to why Earth would instigate such small skirmishes," Shane retorted, also standing up.

"That's enough, gentlemen," Quatre's calm but firm voice cut in. "There is no hard evidence to show that Earth is behind the recent attacks. And I personally don't believe that they have any motive to attack these sites."

"But Mr. Winner…"

"These attacks are possibly by a terrorist group aiming to destroy the fragile peace that we have fought so hard to preserve. We are certainly weak for falling to prey to, if that is, their goal."

Pausing, Quatre glanced around the room to see most with their heads down in shame. Clearing his throat, Quatre continued, eager to put an end to the silly accusations and leave the tense atmosphere.

"I think we should all allow the Preventers some time to thoroughly investigate the recent incidents. After all, that is their job. And we should all take this time to relax and think about what our true focus should be—preserving the peace. If there are no objections, then the meeting is adjourned."

Knowing that no one would dare object to his logic, Quatre gathered his papers and stood up, the other delegates following suit. Walking quickly out of the room before anyone could stop and speak with him, Quatre sighed once he entered the elevator alone.

"Master Quatre," Rashid greeted as Quatre stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you for waiting, Rashid. Do you know when the next shuttle leaves for Asia?"

"On Earth?" Rashid ventured, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'd like to visit China. Wufei and Sally tell me that it's quite nice this time of the year."

"Very well, Master Quatre. I shall find out and book you the earliest flight."

"Thank you very much, Rashid," Quatre smiled as he slipped into the limousine. Sighing, he leaned his head back and mentally made plans to call Wufei for information on the museums in China. He could not wait to see Earth again, and it would be for his own personal pleasure this time.

* * *

Quatre tipped the bellboy as he stepped into the suite. He had managed to convince Rashid to let him go alone, but the older man still insisted on a comfortable stay. Looking around the room, he realized that Rashid misunderstood comfortable for luxurious—the perfect word to describe the three-room suite. Quatre honestly didn't think the mini-kitchen would be used much during the trip, seeing as how he couldn't really cook. 

Strolling to the window, Quatre glanced down at the crowded streets of Beijing, smiling in anticipation of mingling with the locals. His stomach growled and he decided to get out and find a local diner to have lunch.

As he wandered the streets of Beijing, Quatre realized it wasn't a great idea to come along, especially since he couldn't speak any dialect of Chinese. After half an hour of receiving fearful looks for the locals when he tried to ask for directions in English, Quatre finally found a cozy café and decided to take a break.

"Ni hau ma?"

Quatre looked up startled, staring at a Chinese girl a few inches shorter than himself with shoulder-length black hair and glasses framing her brown eyes. Blushing, Quatre averted his eyes back down his menu, but frowning when he realized he couldn't read anything.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid I don't understand Chinese."

"That's all right," the girl replied with a smile. "I can speak English."

"You don't know how relieved I am to find someone who can speak English!" Quatre said in relief, nearly jumping out of his chair to hug the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

Bowing, the girl replied, "I'm Alice Hsih, Mr. Winner."

"Please call me Quatre, Miss Hsih," he interrupted with a smile.

"As long as you call me Alice, Quatre," Alice said with a giggle, causing him to blush. "Now how about I suggest some of the local flavors? The tapioca milk drink is fairly popular in America too."

"Sounds good," Quatre replied, handing her the menu.

"Anything to eat? Fried rice maybe?"

"Oh, yes please! I was so excited I forgot I was hungry."

"Coming right up!" Alice announced with a chuckle.

In a few minutes, Alice returned with the drink and food. "Here you go, Quatre."

Quatre nodded his thanks, staring at the cute girl in front of him. Maybe he should ask her out, as a guide of course. After all, he couldn't possibly wander around a foreign place without any directions.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but are you busy later? I was hoping you'd be willing to take me around town. As you can see, I'm not really familiar with the language or the place."

"Of course. Actually, I'm off work in about an hour. Could you stay that long?"

"Of course," Quatre responded with a shy smile. He would wait all day if he had to.

An hour later, the two walked around the city looking through various authentic shops and popular tourist attractions. Quatre had managed a few simple but useful phrases in Chinese, which would hopefully help him out if he ever needed a taxi to take him back to the hotel or if he really needed to use a restroom.

As they walked past a dress shop, Alice stopped and sighed, admiring an elegant Chinese-styled dress.

"That's a beautiful dress," Quatre commented as he stood beside her.

Alice sighed and agreed. After a few more lingering gazes, she started to walk off.

"Aren't you going to buy it?" Quatre questioned, still standing in front of the window.

Alice shook her head dejectedly. "I would, but it's quite expensive and I'm on a budget. Besides, there's no occasion for me to wear—what are you doing, Quatre?"

Quatre had opened the door to the shop, waiting for her to enter.

"Come on," he urged, holding out his hand. "I must get you a gift for spending an entire day with me."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Alice protested, shaking her head vigorously.

"Please, Alice, I insist," Quatre persisted, giving her his most charming smile. Seeing her falter slightly, he continued, "Trust me, it's not a big deal to me. Please, as a favor?"

"Oh, I—" Alice eyed the dress, and finally sighed in consent. "Thank you so much, Quatre! This is very wonderful of you!"

"It was wonderful of you to show me around," he said as they entered. "And as celebration of your new dress, how about I treat you to dinner tomorrow at the hotel's diner? At least I'll understand the menus there."

Alice giggled but shook her head. "You've already done too much for me, Quatre. I couldn't possibly—"

"Please, Alice," Quatre began. "I still feel indebted to you and if you don't let me do this, I'll feel like I owe you."

"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose I could."

"Then it's settled. How does six sound?"

"Sounds lovely, Mr. Winner," Alice replied playfully, winking.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow night, my dear lady."

* * *

Quatre awoke to the ringing of the vid-phone. Blinking sleepily, he climbed out of bed and dragged his feet to the screen, wondering who knew he was in China. He had told Rashid not to tell anyone, unless some terrorist group was threatening to crash a colony into Earth again. 

"Hello, Quatre. How's China?"

Quatre squinted as the Earth Foreign Minister's face popped up.

"Miss Relena. How did you know I was in China?"

"I haven't talked to you in months and that's the greeting I get?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Relena," Quatre quickly apologized. "I did not mean to be rude. It's just that—"

Relena laughed. "Don't worry Quatre. It's probably morning over there right now. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No, don't worry about it," Quatre said with a smile. "I was going to get up in half an hour anyways. But I'm curious as to how you were able to find me?"

Heero's faced appeared next to hers, his eyebrow raised. "Quatre."

Quatre chuckled. "Heero. I should have known. Is this an emergency?"

"No—"

"It is, actually," Relena interrupted, ignoring Heero's scowl. "My birthday's in two days so I'm having a small party for close friends. So if you want to make it, you'll have to leave tomorrow."

"That's hardly an emergency," Heero muttered.

"I forgot! I'm so sorry, Miss Relena!"

"Just show up on Saturday and I'll forgive you," Relena said with a wink.

"Of course I'll—" Quatre stopped as he suddenly remembered his dinner plans.

"What's the matter, Quatre?" Relena asked, seeing his frown.

"It's just that, I met this girl, who I'm going on a date with tonight—"

"A date?" Heero questioned blandly.

"Well, no, not like that," Quatre spluttered. "It's just, she—"

"Bring her with you," Relena cut in. "We'd all like to meet her."

"I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it, but I guess I could ask…"

"Good. Then we'll see you Friday," Relena said, giving him a wave before the screen clicked shut.

* * *

The two sat quietly opposite each other, each stealing glances at the other but looking away when their eyes meet. 

"So," Quatre started, "how's the soup?"

"Very good," Alice replied, taking a sip of the clam chowder. "I love Chinese food, but sometimes a change can be good."

"I'm glad," he replied. He took a deep breath and worked up the courage to invite her. "Um, Alice?"

"Yes, Quatre?"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"No, why? I have a week off starting tomorrow."

"Oh good," Quatre sighed with a smile. "Would you mind attending a small party with me? It's my friend's birthday and I would love for them to meet you."

"But, it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not," Quatre dismissed her worries. "In fact, she invited you. She's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Well, I really don't want to intrude…"

Quatre gave her a pout. "Please? For me?"

Alice laughed and gave in. "Okay, I'll come. How can I resist that look?"

Quatre grinned playfully. "You can't."

* * *

"Quatre! How was the flight?" Relena greeted as she gave him a hug. 

Before he could reply, Duo burst into the foyer and slung an arm around Quatre's neck. "So where's the girl, Quatre? When Relena told me, I almost didn't believe her, but Heero confirmed it. And we all know Heero never lies. So where's your girlfriend?"

"Duo," Quatre gasped, managing to duck out of his grasp. "It's good to see you too."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo waved him off, trying to look over Quatre's shoulder. "Is that her? The Asian? Hey, she's kind of cute."

Duo suddenly brushed past Quatre and out the door, coming to a stop in front of the surprised Alice.

"Hey, beautiful," Duo greeted with a smile, snaking his arm around the girl's waist. "My name is Duo. Duo Maxwell. But you can call me lov—"

"Duo!" Quatre shouted as he moved to guide Alice away from Duo. "Thank you, Duo. I'll show her to the drawing room now."

Duo pouted. "What? I was just being nice."

"A little too nice," Relena said, chuckling as they made their way to the others.

* * *

The ten people sat around in the room, nibbling on the cookies and sipping their tea, calmly catching up with one another. Suddenly, Relena shot up from her seat and stared down at Heero in horror. 

"What is it?" Heero asked in concern, standing up as well.

"Quatre, Alice," Relena said instead as she turned to the couple. "I'm sorry, but the west wing in under renovation, so only the rooms in the east wing are available. And I forgot that my brother is coming tomorrow, so I'll need you two to share a room. Would that be okay?"

Quatre glanced at Alice, who smiled and nodded. "It's fine, Miss Relena," he answered.

"Your brother's coming?" Heero asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Um, yes? Don't worry, Heero—I'm sure he won't take it too badly."

Hilde stared. "Are you telling me that he doesn't know about you two?"

"Um, no?"

"Oh, this will be good," Duo snickered. "Look at it this way—you'll finally be able to finish your battle with him, Heero."

"I don't want them to fight!" Relena wailed as Heero glared at Duo. "I want them to get along!"

"Heero and Relena's brother aren't exactly on friendly temrs," Quatre whispered to Alice when he saw her confused look.

"Hey, how about a game," Duo suggested, changing the subject to avoid any Heero-caused injuries.

"I refuse to play strip poker again," Wufei sniffed indignantly.

"Only because you always lost," Duo snickered, ignoring Wufei's murderous glare. "Besides, I was thinking of a drinking game. Like Ten Fingers."

"That's not a drinking game," Hilde said, brows furrowed in thought.

"It can be," Duo explained. "Instead of losing a finger—"

"Oh, bad image," Hilde groaned.

"—you have to take a shot," Duo finished.

"Oh, sounds even better," Hilde squealed.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Quatre ventured, especially since Duo and Hilde were looking at each other as if silently planning everyone's demise.

"Don't be silly," Duo assured him with a grin, although Quatre just felt more nervous. "It'll be fun."

"Maxwell, your definition of fun differs greatly from ours," Wufei snorted.

"That's not what you said last night," Duo countered in a singsong voice.

Wufei tried to lunge at him, but Sally held him back. Even so, seeing Wufei's angry red face, Duo laughed nervously and offered to grab the vodka bottles and shot glasses, dashing out of the room.

Alice glanced around at the laughing group, save for an infuriated Wufei, and frowned in confusion.

"What happened last night?"

* * *

**Silver:** -_dumps ice-cold water on Chibi Mist_- 

**Mist: **-_blinks- _Hey, when did it rain?

**Silver:** Bad Mist! What did I tell you about sugar?

**Mist:** Um…eat it?

**Silver: **No, _don't_ eat it! Hopeless. -_shakes head-_

**Mist:** -_laughs nervously_- Well, hey! We finished the first chapter! -_cheers-_

**Silver:** Yeah, but we have to keep writing. Don't want to keep our readers in suspense now, do we? -_smirks-_

**Mist:** -_sarcastically-_ Of course not! Why would we do that? Unless,of course, they don't review. -_glares-_

**Silver:** Yeah, so you all better review! No reviews, then no more chapters. Meaning you won't know how they're game goes. And if you don't even know what the game is, meaning you won't find out. Hah!

**Mist:** -_sweetly- _So, will you _please_ review? _Pretty_ please? With a cherry on top?

**Silver:** -_raises eyebrow_- Okay, what's wrong with you?

**Mist:** -_grins_- Hey, that works most of the time. -_winks-_

**Silver:** -_rolls eyes_- Anyways, really, please review! We just love to hear everyone's thoughts, right?

**Mist:** Of course. Especially ideas for a much better _title_! -_glares at Silver-_

**Silver:** -_whistles and shuffles away-_

**Mist:** -_snorts-_ Don't forget to click the Review button and submit a review. Thank you! -_shouts and chases after Silver-_


	2. Chapter 2

nothing

Silver: Howdy, folks! How y'all doing? *giggles* Guess what? It's the next chapter! Yay! *cheers*

Mist: Fine, thanks for asking!

Silver: I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to our **faithful** fans. *eyes audience*

Mist: Gee, I feel special…but it's all right. I know you love me. *narrows eyes*

Silver: Yeah, well, anyways, go visit Kristine's site: [http://gwshadesgrey.topcities.com][1]. It's a very cool site and all of her _very, very, very_ wonderful stories. =P 

Mist: *sarcastically* Yeah, they're really wonderful. *smirks*

Silver: *glares at Mist* Shut up. Just be glad Kristine didn't hear that. 

Mist: Anyways, now for the disclaimer.Oh, wait, we don't own Gundam Wing.

Silver: You don't want us to get sued, do you? 

Mist: Well, no, but still…*starts to cry* I can't believe we don't…*sniff*…own…*pouts*…Gundam Wing!!! *starts crying hysterically*

Silver: *sweatdrop* I thought you were over that…

Mist: *still crying and not paying attention to anything else*

Silver: *sigh* Crybaby. Well, here's chapter 2, the one you've all been dying to read…right? *glares* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**InSaNiTy**: Chapter 2

"Let the games begin! I'll start!" Hilde exclaimed. She was sitting in Duo's lap in deep thought and smirked. "I got it. I've never chased after a person who tried to kill me." Hilde grinned at Relena. Relena just glared back and took a sip of her drink. 

Relena leaned back against Heero and thought really hard. "I've never tried to kill the person I love." This time, she smirked at Hilde and patted Heero's leg. Hilde snorted and Heero growled. The two reached for their drinks, as well as Midii.

"MIDII?!" Nearly everyone screamed. 

She gulped down her whole glass and poured some more into it. Midii nodded and gave Trowa a kiss on the cheek, which in turn, made him blush. Midii looked at everyone and said, "Okay, I'll go."

"I've never been laid." Quatre and Alice blushed. Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Sally, and Wufei reached for their drinks.

Seeing Wufei and Sally reach for their drinks, Duo choked on his. "What's the matter honey?" Hilde asked.

"WUFEI AND SALLY?!" Everyone turned their attention on the two. 

Sally blushed. Wufei glared at them and exclaimed, "What?!"

After a few minutes of silence, Heero said, "I'll go." He gave an evil look at Duo. "I've never done it in the kitchen." Duo, Hilde, Sally, and Wufei reached for their glasses. 

Relena turned around to face Heero. "You know, that's not such a bad place." 

"Oh no! What's happened to you, Relena?!" Midii looked at her in horror, as did everyone else, besides Heero. 

"Can we please have something that does not involve sex?" Quatre pleaded. Trowa nodded his head in agreement.

"NO!!!" Duo and Hilde yelled at the same time. 

"My turn!" Sally looked around and smiled. "I've never done it in the office." Trowa, Midii, Quatre, and Alice sweatdropped. Heero, Relena, Duo, and Hilde reached for their glasses, again. 

Midii stared at Heero and Relena. "Okay, I would expect all this from Duo and Hilde, but the two of you? This is too much. I think I've found out more then I intended to." So she and Trowa left to finish their chess game.

"I feel sorry for Quatre and Alice. Hey, why don't you take a whack at it, Alice?" Sally suggested.

"Um, okay. Let's see. I've never, I've never, I've never been in outer space." Everyone but Alice reached for their glasses. 

"Really? I'll have to take you there sometime," Quatre offered. 

"That was no fun! Let me go!" Duo raised his beer bottle. "I've never been caught doing it in the office." 

Hilde paled and Relena screamed at her, "Hilde! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Hilde pulled Duo's braid. "Duo! I told you not to let it out!" She hissed. 

Heero glared at Relena who was gulped down a whole bottle of wine. The rest of the gang sweatdropped. "Okay, I think we've had enough fun for tonight," Quatre said. "We should go to bed." Heero carried a very drunk Relena to their bedroom while Duo and Hilde were giggling and laughing, walking unsteadily up to their room. Sally and Wufei kept giving each other looks while walking up the stairs. Trowa and Quatre shook their heads and went upstairs with their girls. They knew there was going to be a lot of trouble tomorrow morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Quatre and Alice fell out of bed and scrambled out of the room to see what was happening. They peeked out the door to see Milliardo and Noin standing outside of Relena and Heero's room, and everyone else was slowly and quietly making their way towards the commotion. 

When they got to the door, they nearly fainted from the sight. Relena was on top of Heero on the floor, the two of them tangled in a blanket. But you could see enough to know they had not been wearing any close. 

However, Milliardo was fuming and Noin was trying to calm him down. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Yuy?!"

"Milliardo, I can explain. It's not what is looks like." Relena said. Heero glared at the entire group.

"Oh! You and Heero, naked, on the floor, is not what it looks like?!" Milliardo screamed.

Relena groaned and buried her head in Heero's chest. Heero gave Milliardo the coldest glare. "Get out."

"Like hell I will! You think I'm going to leave you and my sister alone like that?!" Milliardo was about to go on but Noin dragged him out by his hair and closed the door. He glared at the rest of the group. "Did you all know about this?!"

Noin glared at her husband. "Okay Zeches, that's enough. Let's go." She dragged him into the empty bedroom. The others just sweatdropped and went to their rooms to get dressed. 

After a few minutes, everyone, with the exception of Heero and Relena, went downstairs for breakfast. Milliardo had calmed down after some convincing from Noin. Now he and Noin were talking to Alice, getting to know her better. Finally, Heero came down, wearing a cool face and glaring at Milliardo and arms wrapped around Relena.

Milliardo cleared his throat. "Heero, Relena, please excuse me for the way I behaved earlier. I was just, shocked, to see you two together." He looked like he was almost in pain and wanted to stop talking, but a look from Noin made him continue. "I apologize. I am actually glad you two are together." Heero raised an eyebrow. 

Relena smiled. "Thank you brother. I understand your actions for earlier." The rest of breakfast went decently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so hot! Let's go swimming!" Hilde grabbed Duo and headed to their room to change before anyone could say anything. So they all went to change in their swimsuits.

All of them came out to the pool at the same time, and each took up a spot around the pool. Milliardo, Noin, Sally, and Wufei sat around a table with an umbrella playing cards. Duo and Hilde were putting sunscreen on each other. Trowa, Alice, and Midii had made their way to the diving board, ready to jump in. Quatre was already in the pool, swimming around, waiting for the others to come in. Heero sat against a large oak tree with Relena leaning into him. 

"Hey Hilde! Come here a second, would you babe?" Hilde walked over to Duo who was looking down into the pool.

"What is it?" Suddenly, Hilde felt a pair of hands push her into the pool. She splashed water onto the four playing cards, onto the diving board, making Trowa slip and fall into the pool onto Quatre, and onto Heero and Relena who were trying to relax. Hilde came up sputtering water. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Maxwell?!" 

Duo was laughing so hard that he did not notice Wufei sneak up behind. Wufei reached out and pushed him in, causing Duo to choke on the water from his laughter. Meanwhile, Midii and Alice were checking on Trowa and Quatre to make sure they were all right, as was Sally. 

"Trowa, are you okay? Did that hurt?" Midii looked over Trowa to make sure he was okay.

Trowa groaned. "Erg. I'm fine. Where's Duo?" 

Midii pointed at the choking Duo. "I'll help."

Quatre looked at the two disapprovingly. "No you guys, don't go beat him up." Alice was leading him out of the pool. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Alice. Tell her, Sally."

"Don't worry about your guy, Alice. He's fine. Quatre's been through worse," Sally reassured. Alice nodded.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone turned to look into the pool, where Heero had Duo underwater. Relena and Hilde were laughing so hard they were holding onto their sides. Midii grinned and Trowa watched in amusement. Noin shook her head while Milliardo and Wufei smirked. 

Sally sighed. "Well, guess I'll have to fix Duo up after everyone's finished with him." With that, she walked back to join Wufei. 

"Um, Heero? I think you can let him up now. Heero? He's turning awfully pale. I don't think he can hold his breath that long," Quatre said in a worried tone. 

"Does this always happen?" Alice asked, looking at Duo with worry.

"Don't worry, Duo will be fine," Trowa assured her. 

Midii nodded. "Besides," she snickered, "he's been in worse situations.

Finally, Heero decided to let Duo out of the water. Duo jumped up, gasping for air. "Gosh Heero! You didn't have to do it for that long, ya know? I nearly died down there!"

"That was the point." Heero smirked and Duo glared at him.

"Well, you deserve, Duo. That's what your playful attitude gets you into." 

Duo looked at Hilde. "Oh no, not you too?" He groaned. "Why does everyone hate me so?"

Hilde sighed. "Come on Relena, I'll race you."

Relena grinned. "You're on. Let's get all the girls to swim." 

"I bet you $20 Hilde wins," Duo said to Wufei. 

Wufei shook his head. "No. Sally will win. I'll give $40."

"$50 on Noin." Milliardo looked confident. "She's the best swimmer."

Duo rolled his eyes. "She's the best at everything to you." 

"$75 on Alice." The guys stared at Quatre. 

"I never knew you had it in you, Quatre!" Duo slapped Quatre on the back.

"You are all wrong. $90 on Midii. When it comes to the water, no one beats her." Trowa looked over at Midii swimming.

"You too, huh, Trowa?" Duo grinned. "Just let me ask you, have you ever seen Midii actually swim in a race?"

"Well, um, no," Trowa muttered. 

Duo snickered. "You still gonna bet on her?"

"I've got faith."

"Fine. Well, the bets are set…"

"$100 on Relena." They stared at Heero. He was sitting on a chair looking calmly at the girls, who were all tied. Duo shrugged. 

"Let's just watch and see," Milliardo said while keeping his eyes on his wife.

A few minutes later, after the race, everyone paid up. 

"I don't believe this! He just made $500 in a day! Even I don't get paid that much!" Wufei complained. He then looked at Sally. "Why couldn't you have swam faster?" Sally glared at him, and Wufei gulped. "Uh, you swam very well, Sally."

Heero smirked and gave Relena a kiss. "Here. I believe this is your money, not that you need anymore." Relena grinned.

"Brother, you should know that I am a good swimmer. So why did you not bet on me?"

Milliardo looked at Noin. "Well, I still have a wife to take care of, don't I?"

Quatre shook his head. He looked at Alice. "Why don't you and I race? Don't worry, I'm not that good of a swimmer."

"Is that a challenge?" Alice grinned. Quatre nodded. Alice gave him a peck on the cheek. "I accept. Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre lay in bed, holding Alice close to him. _So what happens after this? Do we all go back to our lives like before? Maybe I can ask Alice to come with me._

"What are you thinking about?" Quatre came out of his reverie by a sweet voice.

He looked down at Alice and smiled. "Well, I was wondering. Would you like to go back with me to space on Saturday? I mean, I do need to get back to the business and all, but I would like to have someone there to talk with. Someone who truly understands me. I mean, that is if you can leave China." Quatre looked at her hopefully.

Alice gave Quatre a long, passionate kiss. "Of course I will, Quatre. You don't know how much I love you."

As Alice snuggled against Quatre, Quatre said, "You love me? Really?" 

Alice giggled. "Of course. Is that so hard to believe? I know that it's a little early and if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand."

"Oh no! You've got it all wrong. I do love you! I mean, yeah, I do." Quatre blushed. "Um, Alice, I know this may seem sudden, but I love you very much. Would you marry me?"

Alice stared at Quatre and she started crying. She hugged Quatre really hard and muttered into his shirt, "Of course I will! I can't believe this! I'm going to get married!" 

Quatre chuckled. "Calm down and get some sleep. We'll announce it to the others tomorrow, at the party."

Alice nodded. "Sniff. Good night, Quatre." 

Quatre yawned. " Good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero? Mr. Perfect Soldier in a white tuxedo? I've got to get a picture of this!"

"Put the camera down, Duo. Or else I will smash that into your head!"

"Oh, Heero! Be a good sport. You look adorable! Don't worry!" Heero growled at Relena. 

"Duo! Save some film for me!" Duo turned around to see Hilde in a sparkling navy blue dress, with a strap on the left side and leaving her a bare shoulder on the right. Duo immediately took a picture of her and gave her a kiss. 

"You look stunning, babe! Don't worry! I'll scare off all the guys for you!" Duo gave her another kiss and the two left to the ballroom. 

"Quatre! You're wearing a white tux too! See Heero? You won't different." Relena smiled.

"That's not what I was worried about."

"So. I'm trying to prove a point." Relena then noticed Alice wearing her black dress. "Alice! You look so beautiful in that dress! You have good taste."

Alice curtsied. "Thank you. But Quatre bought it for me." Quatre blushed. "I love your dress, Relena." Relena was wearing a silver dress, also strapless, but exposed a lot of her back, and covered just enough of her thighs. 

Trowa came down with Midii, who was in a red tank-top dress, reaching just below the knees and a slit on either side. "Come on Alice. Let's go see what cute guys we can find." Midii winked and led Alice toward the other ballroom. Trowa shook his head and he followed the girls, with Quatre close behind.

As Heero and Relena were to make their entrance, they saw Wufei escorting Sally, with a spaghetti-strap dress that reached to the knees with a slit on the left side. "Are you ready, birthday girl?" Sally added with a wink.

"I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." Relena held on to Heero's hand. 

"I wonder what Quatre's surprise is," Wufei pondered.

Heero smirked. "I have a clue." He remembered seeing the ring on the finger of Alice's hand. 

"Shall we, Heero?" Heero nodded and led Relena onto the stage where she welcomed her friends to her birthday.

Later, they joined the others, just to hear Duo whining. "Come on! Why can't you just tell us first? We won't tell!" Everyone looked at Duo skeptically. "What?"

Quatre sighed. "We might as well announce it now." 

"All right." Alice turned to Relena. "May we use the stage."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Quatre and Alice made their way onto the stage. The music stopped, everyone became quiet and focused their attention on the couple on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. Alice and I have an announcement to make." Quatre started fidgeted and had a hard time finished the sentence.

Alice spoke up. "We are getting married." After a few seconds, there was thunderous applause all over the room. The band started up the music and Quatre and Alice went to the middle of the dance floor for the dance. 

"That went well," Quatre said.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. You were just nervous, that's all," Alice reassured her fiancé. 

"Well, compared to the other times I've broken down in front of a large audience, this one was nothing."

Alice giggled. "So, Mr. Winner, what type of weddings do you like?"

Quatre smiled. "Anything is fine, dear. Do you have any preferences?" Alice shook her head. Quatre held out his arm and Alice took, the couple walking out to the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, lying in bed with Alice cradled in his arms, Quatre felt like the luckiest man in the universe. 

"Quatre? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. I was just thinking about what happened this evening when we announced our engagement."

"You know, Duo acted really funny at the pool. Is he always like that?" Alice was just thinking to herself out loud, not paying attention to Quatre.

"Yeah. Sometimes, he's worse. But honey, that was yesterday."

"Worse?! Huh? Oh yeah…oops…"

Quatre chuckled at the face Alice made. Slowly, Quatre drew his lips close to Alice and passionately kissed her. The kiss gradually worked its way down Alice's neck. When Quatre was about to unbottun her shirt, Alice placed a hand over his, gently shook her head and said, "That can wait."

"Until we're married?"

"Yes, until we're married." Alice smiled and kissed Quatre on the cheek. "Night."

"Okay, night." Not long after, Quatre fell asleep, leaving Alice lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, her beeper in her suitcase started beeping. 

_"Threat from new colony. Come ASAP. HY." _After checking her beeper, she frowned and turned toward Quatre. Alice gazed at her lover and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver: So how was it? *looks at readers expectantly* 

Mist: *sniffing in a room full of tears*

Silver: You're still crying? 

Mist: *sniff sniff* No…I've stopped…I guess I'm learning to accept the truth.

Silver: Good for you. Now we can…

Didi: Hey, I thought you guys were going to put me in the story! Where do I come in? I wanna piece of the action too, you know!

Mist: *glares* Quatre's mine.

Didi: *glares back* You wish, you little buttnugget!

Mist: Someone is a little childish…Quatre is turned off by that.Believe me, I would know.I've had first hand experience with him. 

Didi: WHAT?! I don't believe it! Quatre is cheating on me?! *frowns* QUATRE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Mist: Where is Quatre? He's with me, of course. Where else would he be? With another woman? *laughs* I don't think so.

Silver: Um…actually, look over there. *points at the corner of room*

~*Didi and Mist look over at corner to see Quatre trapped between Dorothy's arms*~

Mist: YOU SLUT! HE'S MINE! GET OFF MY MAN!

Didi: YOUR MAN? *snorts* IN YOUR DREAMS LITTLE WOMAN! AND YOU, DOROTHY, HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM!

Dorothy: I'm sorry Didi, but he's just so irresistible…I can't help what my heart tells me to do, even if it means betraying my comrade in arms. 

Silver: HEY!!! Don't spoil the story! They're not supposed to know the ending! *shakes head* Keep your argument away from the plot of the story.

Didi: But Silver, other than Quatre, we have nothing to argue over.

Mist: That's what you think! You better give me back the skirt you borrowed from me light years ago, or you'll have hell to pay!!!

Didi: What skirt? I would never borrow clothes from someone with such bad taste. Seriously, you're a fashion disaster. *****smirks evilly*

Mist: And you're not? At least I know right from wrong. I'm still pure at heart.

Didi: Hey, don't mistake me for what I appear to be. Inside, I'm quite an angel. You know the ending of this story. I become…

Silver: SHUT UP!!! I told you! Don't ruin the story!

Didi & Mist: *looks down* Sorry. It's just that she's stupid. *glares at each other*

Dorothy: *snickers and drags a whimpering Quatre away*

Mist: *sees Dorothy* DOROTHY! LET GO OF MY MAN! 

Didi: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU SLUT! *mutters to self* I never thought I would say that to her.

Dorothy: *lets go of Quatre and advances towards Didi* What did you call me? You think that someone is a slut just because the one you love loves someone else?

Mist: Well, I must agree with Didi, you are a slut, Dorothy. And Dorothy, you're right. Quatre is in love with someone else. *smiles triumphantly* ME!

Didi: *Laughs hysterically* You wish he loved you, Mist.But sooner or later, you're going to have to accept the truth.You know deep inside that I'm the only one he loves and will ever love. Quatre's mine and will always be mine.

Dorothy & Mist: *glares* I DON'T THINK SO!!! 

~*Didi, Dorothy, and Mist start punching, kicking, scratching, biting, and pinching each other, all the while screaming insults at each other*

Didi: &^*%ing ^$*%&!!!

Mist: WHAT?! What did you call me you mother&$#*ing [jack@$$][2]???

Dorothy: You're both %^&$ing [#@&*%es][3]!!!

Silver: *sighs and shakes head* Oh my god…I call them obsessed freaks. Anyways, REVIEW!!! Be glad I was nice enough to even post chapter 2 with all the reviews we received! *glares at readers* Now, see that box down there? Would you **please** write some comments, good or bad, and then _submit_ it?! Please?! Pretty please?! With a cherry on top?! Much love to everyone! *looks at catfight between Didi, Dorothy, and Mist* Okay, **almost**everyone. Well, REVIEW! TTFN.

   [1]: http://gwshadesgrey.topcities.com/
   [2]: mailto:jack@$$
   [3]: mailto:%23@&*%25es



End file.
